Flirting Behind Bars
by moonxdawson
Summary: "Now Miss Daw-" "Ally. Call me Ally, please." she interrupts quickly. "Okay Ally," he pauses testing out the name. It sounds right coming off the tip of his tongue. "You wouldn't be here, if you didn't do something wrong. So, why don't you tell me what you did to land yourself in mall jail?" / / In which Austin's a mall cop and Ally's a badass trying to prove herself as one.


**A/N Hi guys! So I****'****m once again writing, how exciting right? I have a new computer (Thank you my lovely grandparents for buying me this macbook) so I can write way more now and actually upload writings! Okay anyways, this is a request from Khatia and you could say it****'****s pretty different, but definitely a good different and I hope y****'****all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

"Are you sure you can't let me out?" she asks, her voice nothing more than a whine.

"Now Miss Daw-"

"Ally. Call me Ally, please." she interrupts quickly.

"Okay Ally," he pauses testing out the name. It sounds right coming off the tip of his tongue. "You wouldn't be here, if you didn't do something wrong. So, why don't you tell me what you did to land yourself in mall jail?"

* * *

Letting out a forced laugh, she rolls her eyes at her best friend's accusation. It wasn't anything new for her best friend to argue against her choices, but this was just stupid. It shouldn't matter. Yet of course, Trish is bothering her about this, _again_.

"Come on Ally," Trish urges on. "You say and act like you're such a badass but won't do anything to prove it."

"Dez will kill me." she reasons, knowing it was a weak excuse.

Now it's her best friend's turn to roll her eyes. Sighing she crosses her arms as she glances back at the mall fountain. Biting her lip she looks back at the curly haired girl. She knows that face. The face that easily tells her, there's no way she can get herself out of this.

She shouldn't have made that bet. Of course, Trish was able to make Dez believe zebras aren't real. Her neighbor is such an idiot. But he's like her brother so of course she loves him, but oh my god, could he please be smart for once.

* * *

"And so that's what led to you swimming in the mall fountain? A stupid bet?" he asks, his voice coated in pure boredom.

Letting out a slight giggle and small smile, she nods her head. A thought is processing through her head as she catches him eyeing her actions closely. A thought that of course would come to _her_ mind. If only Trish knew her thoughts, she wouldn't question her actions.

Austin Moon. She knows him. Well, Dez knows him, she knows _of _him. He rode with her and Dez sometimes to school during her freshman year, which would have been his senior.

He was attractive, very attractive. She did remember that about him. He looks even better almost four years later. How in the world is that even possible for somebody? Isn't aging supposed to make you look worse?

Whatever, he still looked drop dead, gorgeous. A guy shouldn't be allowed to look _that _good. Or maybe _he_ should be allowed to look that good. Gives her a good view the whole time she's in this stupid mall jail.

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. And then another for good measure, before opening her eyes and putting a fake flirty smile across her features. Fluttering her eyelashes she looks at the blonde man before her, who's sitting at his desk.

"Well, you know Dez," she begins, twirling her hair around a finger. "Sometimes, only sometimes he has this spark of genius. You know where he's not so stupid and I was really hoping he would have that."

"Insulting my best friend?" he asks his eyebrows raising in amusement as he scoffs at her. "Not helping your case out at all, Miss Dawson."

"Don't call me Miss Dawson." she snaps again.

"A little firecracker are we?" he says rhetorically, a laugh erupting from his throat. "It's too bad that won't help you out either," he pauses for a moment. "Miss Dawson."

She really wishes she could just smack that stupid, attractive smirk right off his stupid, attractive face. She never remembered him being this annoying. But in his defense, she never talked to him and in her defense, she was always too busy staring at him.

Rubbing her hands down her face, trying to practically scrub away her annoyance, she lets out a silent groan before a smirk appears on her face. It's time to start this plan of hers, let's see how this goes.

"Hey Austin," the short brunette begins, "do you remember me?"

"Remember you?" he questions, his eyes filled with confusion. "Why would I remember you?"

"Well, because of Dez of course," she replies with a wink. "You know, me and Dez are neighbors, he used to drive me to school his senior year."

Then the realization hits him. This is Ally. Ally Dawson. Dez's little-sister-like-neighbor, the little sister he actually wanted-even though he did love Didi to death.

Ally. Ally. Ally.

The name repeats in his head on a constant loop. This girl had him intrigued when she was only a mere freshman and he a senior. It wouldn't have been acceptable to make a move then, even if he thought she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

Gorgeous, hardly ever wore makeup, shy, meek, mild, Ally Dawson. She had certainly changed. Hm, but was it for the better? He's not too sure if she's getting herself into mall jail for doing stupid bets.

She can tell it's all slowly clicking in his head. There's a small smile growing on his face, as her own smirk grows but then it drops. His eyes meet hers, they're filled with disappointment?

Why was that there? She couldn't quite pinpoint the reasoning, but it's whatever. He knows who she is now. He knows.

"Wow Ally, you've certainly changed," he mutters lowly. "Not sure if it's a good thing though."

Her jaw drops slightly at his assumption, but then her smirk grows as her finger comes up to twirl her hair again. Biting her lip, she sends him a smug smile and a wink, before whispering two sentences that made him shocked to the core. "It's definitely a good thing. For you at least."

* * *

It's an hour later. And an hour of torture later for Austin. This girl will be the actual death of him.

She had gotten hot in her jacket, so she stripped down to nothing more than a camisole, her bra suddenly coming into full view at the top of her breasts. Orange lace… Yup, he's one stroke closer to death.

Not to mention her shorts barely cover her perfectly rounded ass. Her hair is falling down her shoulders and back in the most perfect ringlets he had ever seen. And god he just wanted to run his fingers through that chestnut and amber highlighted hair.

That's three strokes caused by one girl… He will die at the age of twenty-one. Cause of death; eighteen year old, badass, seductive, flirty, no longer shy and innocent Ally Dawson.

Lips. Teeth. Biting. He wishes those were his teeth biting her lip. He sounds like a perverted sixteen year old. Wow, he's stooped to a new low. Even for him, who checks out anything with boobs and a butt.

"Austin please come here." she says, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sighing, he gets up from his chair. She had been begging for him to come over for the past fifteen minutes, the least he could do is finally give in. Walking over towards her cell, he raises his eyebrows in question. "What do you want now Miss Dawson?"

"I said call me Ally," she snaps for the umpteenth time. "Anyways I'm lonely."

"I'm sitting right over there, Ally," the blonde replies, not hiding his slight annoyance. "You shouldn't be lonely."

"But I am lonely," the short girl whines, reaching out she touches his cheek through the bars. "You're so attractive Austin."

Her hand moves up into his hair, stroking for a moment before trailing down his cheek again and then coming to rest on his chest. His breathing is slightly quickening, as her fingers move on his chest as if she's playing piano. And he knows she can play piano very well, heck she's been playing him as well as she plays her piano the past hour.

He hates it. This girl has him wrapped around her finger and he barely knows her. But he has been lusting after her for years. But back then a fourteen and eighteen year old dating would have been inappropriate, now though, an eighteen and twenty-one year old together is no big deal.

Raising his eyebrows at her, he meets her eye. There's something in them and for once he can't tell what it is, but now he's really intrigued and wants to find out. She smiles at him. Not smirks, but smiles.

The smile shows her innocence, her former self. That the badass thing is all an act. An act he happens to find extremely attractive for some reason. His mind flashes back to the Ally he originally knew.

Glasses, ankle boots, floral print dresses. It all comes back in flashbacks and he smiles at the memories before coming back to the present. She has changed. Changed a lot. Whether it's an act or not.

Gone were the glasses, ankle boots, and floral print dresses. They were replaced with contacts, wedges, and skin tight clothing. Not that he's complaining one bit. He's liking both sides of Ally. The shy and meek Ally. And the confident and flirty Ally.

"So what did you need?" he asks clearing his throat awkwardly, bringing them both out of their own minds.

"I wanted to try something?" she replies in more the form of a question than anything else. She smiles at him reassuringly as soon as she sees his hesitation.

"Okay…" he answers.

Then it happens. Her lips connect with his. She's pressing so softly he wasn't sure if it was really happening at first but then she presses a little harder, and yeah this is really happening.

He's kissing Ally Dawson. Through the bars of a mall jail cell. Oh dear god, what is wrong with him? He could get fired for this, but he couldn't honestly care less when her lips are moving against his.

She's pressing harder, moving her lips faster against his and he's matching her every movement. This is what she's been wanting. What she has been waiting on for years. To kiss the hottest -former- senior from her school. If only some of her fellow seniors knew this was going on she'd be the envy of the whole class.

Finally deciding to make her move to continue the whole plan behind even kissing Austin, opening her mouth she swipes her tongue gently across his lower lip. He groans before opening his mouth to allow her access.

As their tongues begin to dance, she moves her hand from his chest and caresses his side before grasping onto his hip. Moving her fingers slowly and gently she finds what she wanted. The keys to the cell.

Continuing her assault on his mouth, she unclips the key from his belt loop and unlocks the cell. Breaking the kiss for a moment, she opens the door. His eyes are closed but his eyebrows raise slightly so she know he's aware of what's happening.

She wonders slightly if he's going to reprimand her and lock her back up in that stupid cell, but then he's grasping onto her belt loops pulling her to him as they stumble to his chair at the desk.

"Am I in more trouble?" she asks breathlessly, as he kisses up and down her neck, to her jaw, biting her ear slightly causing her to moan and push herself into him more.

"Lots of trouble." he replies, before connecting his lips once again to hers.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta_ very_ cool.**


End file.
